


tasty communist tears

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom tord, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, This is Bad, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, bad ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I like to hurt Tord





	1. Chapter 1

It was late, and Edd was beginning to lose his patience. He was in one of the most secure holding cells his base had, and here the almighty Red Leader was, halfway into heat and panting like a dog.

The stubborn fucker was still refusing to disclose any information as to where Tom was, the smug grin never leaving the omega's face. The alpha pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, knowing what Tord wanted and fairly hesitant to give it to him. 

Tom had been captured by the Red Army a while back, and only now had they managed to get hold of Tord to get the answers Edd so desperately needed.

Deciding the only way he was getting his friend back was to play along, Edd pressed the heel of his boot into Tord's clothed crotch.  
"Come on, old friend, tell me where he is." He snarled, pressing harder and harder until Tord whimpered, trying to draw his knees up.

"He's at our base." He sniffled, looking to the side. Oh, if Edd could record this moment and show it to the world, he would. The powerful Red Leader, completely under his control.  
"Good boy." Edd purred, stepping backwards so he could pick something up.

Tord's eyes widened as he saw the cruel whip Edd had in his hands.  
"Unfortunately for you, however, we're just getting started."


	2. Chapter 2

He was so tired. Tord could barely keep his eyes open but he couldn't sleep. He wasn't allowed. Edd had been very clear with that. His back hurt, and he knew it was probably bleeding, but that only helped him stay awake. 

He was still in heat as well. Edd had refused to help him with that, apparently because he didn't deserve it. He knew the door would open soon. Edd would come back in. 

For once in his life, he was terrified. Even more so when the doorknob turned. Tord panicked, scrabbling away from the door and taking refuge in one of the corners.   
"Please don't hurt me please don't hurt me please don't hurt me." He begged, looking up at the alpha with fear in his eyes.

Edd simply gave him a disdainful look, winding his hand into his hair and yanking his head backwards, clipping a collar around his neck. He connected it to a leash and tied said leash to one of the hooks, usually meant to hang handcuffs.

Tord growled louder the closer Edd came, and eventually lunged in an attempt to clamp his teeth into Edd's hand. He drew away in time to avoid it, yanking his head back again so he could press his teeth against his scent gland as a warning.

The omega stiffened immediately, his hands finding their way to Edd's hoodie, trying to push him away but failing miserably.   
"Don't try that again." The alpha snarled, giving the leash a little more slack so Tord could breathe again.

He picked the omega up, keeping him pressed against the wall so he could access the front of him.

Edd trailed his hand down the omega's chest, stopping just short of his clothed crotch. He had granted him some mercy, allowing him to keep his boxers on, but not much else. Tord shifted uncomfortably, feeling slick beginning to soak into his boxers as the alpha caressed his thighs, plucking at the hem of the thigh high cat socks.  
"Good boy." He purred, pressing a hand against his crotch, which had the omega trying to grind against him.

He didn't do anything to assist, instead letting Tord fruitlessly try and get off. Edd gave him some help by pushing his boxers to the side and holding up two of his fingers. The omega gave a tiny whimper as he sunk down onto it, eyes fluttering shut as he finally got something inside him.

Rolling his hips desperately, he gave a panicked whine as Edd began to quickly rub at his clit, his thighs jerking as he came.  
"Good boy!" He praised, pulling his boxers back over his cunt and wiping his fingers off. He set the omega down, allowing him to rest for a little. Tord whined, wrapping his arms around himself. 

"I want to sleep." He complained, tucking his knees into his chest. Edd patted him on the head.  
"Why should I let you?" He purred, and Tord gave him a desperate look, the puppy dog eyes eventually working on him.  
"Alright." He sighed, and Tord gave a soft noise of acknowledgement, shifting into a more comfortable position. Edd removed his coat, wrapping it around the omega to keep him warm.

He closed his eyes, nuzzling further into the coat. It smelt like alpha, and he felt himself purring, rolling around in it to get the scent all over him. 

Tord was soon asleep, so Edd left him alone, turning the lights off and closing the door.


End file.
